drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rochel Dion
Description Handle: Arath Faringal Name: Rochel Dion Age: 16 Nationality: Domani Appearance Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Dark/Coppery Height: 5'9" Voice: Light, musical Special Skills: If it is something she cares about, Rochel is able to learns quickly, almost effortlessly. Knowledge Weakness: If Rochel doesn't see a practical use for certain knowledge, she will not learn it. Physical Weakness: Rochel has a stiffness in her left leg from a broken bone that didn't heal quite right. Running, or even walking long distances are difficult for her. Personality Weakness: Rochel tends to distance herself from others at the White Tower, transferring her dislike of Aes Sedai to all those aspiring to become so. Personality: Rochel is very stubborn and willful. She refuses to ever back down from a confrontation, even when she knows she'll lose. She is not afraid to stand up and be heard. She also doesn't like Aes Sedai, believing that they should take a more useful roll in the world. If she had her way, all Aes Sedai would have to spend time out in the world actually 'making a difference'. Character History Rochel's parents are merchants of middling success, based out of Bandar Eban. As the only girl in a family of five children, Rochel learned quickly how to defend herself from her four, rough-and-tumble brothers. Her tomboy attitude persisted even as she grew into womanhood, much to the frustration of her mother. It eventually caught up with her though, and on one of her more violent scuffles with an older brother, Rochel ended up with a broken leg. The break was exceptionally bad, and her family worried that Rochel would end up a cripple. After a few days of worry, her mother heard of an Aes Sedai studying in the Terhana Library in Bandar Eban. The Brown sister agreed to take a look, but since her skill in healing was meager at best, the healing wasn't perfect. The bone healed better than it should have, but Rochel was left with a stiffness in the leg, and an odd mistrust of Aes Sedai. Limited by her weak leg, and no longer able to keep up with her brothers, Rochel finally began to learn the Domani ways from her mother, and aid in the family business. She caught on quickly, and to her mother's delight, she soon became a great asset in the family business. Even young and inexperienced as she was, Rochel had a way with men. By the time she turned fifteen, she would accompany her mother on her travels to distant lands. Shortly after her sixteenth naming day, Rochel and her mother were traveling through the city of Tar Valon. Her mother had always dreamed of being an Aes Sedai, and though she had failed testing many years ago, she encouraged Rochel to be tested. Despite her reluctance to have anything to do with Aes Sedai, Rochel agreed at the prodding of her mother. To her dismay, she passed the test, and was enrolled as a novice. After saying her goodbyes to her mother, Rochel reluctantly began her studies. Her dislike, and mistrust of Aes Sedai hinder her progress, but she quickly learns anything that she sees as useful to either herself or others. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Accepted Bios